Fawlty Towers: The Lawyers Cometh
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: Lawyers In Fawlty Towers?


**The day began like any other in Fawlty Towers Polly ran around after the patrons while Manuel attempted to do, well what ever it was that he did in the now famous hotel, although it was famous for reasons that the owner wasn't too happy about but the money still flowed in none the less. **

**He awoke to the usual sound coming from the bathroom of his pregnant wife throwing up everything she had eaten during the last day, smiling too himself Basil laid in bed with his hands behind his head thinking 'It's great too be a man' however he knew that as soon as that door opened the whole routine would begin again. His life has been made hell over the past few months but given her condition he would except that. Once more the bathroom door opened and Cybil staggered into the room with an element of her last meal still on her lips.**

"**Basil I need a hug"**

"**Ohh dear god! Perhaps you should erm… wipe that of your mouth first!"**

**With slight embarrassment on her face she wiped her lips and staggered to Basil for a long hug, the smell of Sick still on her breath made Basil almost loose his own lunch as he pulled away slowly, With a smile he continued his own routine a quick shower, shave and he was ready for what ever the day would bring him. Slowly the two made their way down into the lobby with a slight smile as Polly continued with the daily books.**

"**Good morning Mr and Mrs Fawlty. I trust you both had a good night?"**

"**Great! I got a corner of the bed as usual" **

**Basil replied with a hint of sarcasm only the elbow into his ribs from his wife brought him around as he winced in pain.**

"**And you Mrs Fawlty?"**

"**Great Polly! I've spent my whole life trying to stay in shape, now I am the expanding British frontier"**

"**But with very nice borders my dear wife!"**

"**Shut up Basil"**

"**Yes Dear!"**

**With a smile Cybil made her way behind the counter and slowly sat in the chair that had been placed specially for her as Basil took his place ever at her side.**

**The rest of the day passed smoothly with out incident at Fawlty Towers, In recent months things had been going his way, working with the BBC to create a new mini series based on the book of his life in the hotel. He knew he would get the call that filming was due to begin on the second episode any day now and his nerves where a little on edge as it would make or break him, most of the external shots had already been filmed.**

**It wasn't long before the first two guests came waltzing threw the door, with a slight smirk on his face Basil looked up at the two men and with a quizzed look on his face as they walked too the reception desk. The darker haired man spoke quietly too Basil.**

"**We have a room booked for a long weekend"**

"**What? one room?"**

**The second man spoke as he wrapped his arm around his companion.**

"**Yes, One room, is there a problem you hunk of a man?"**

"**WHAT?"**

**Immediately his shields raised as he looked at the two men with contempt as finally the realisation hit him. Quickly Cybil was by his side as she saw that he was about to throw them out of the hotel.**

"**Yes Gentlemen WE have your room ready for you, do you require anything during your stay?"**

**Together both men laughed slightly as they spoke in unison much too the distress of the owner.**

"**Room Service! Will HE deliver it?"**

"**I WILL NOT BE…"**

"**BASIL! Our waiter Manuel will…"**

**With a slight smile on his face Basil turned too the room keys and smirked "Perfect" under his breath as he turned back and handed them their key before giving them directions too the room, The rest of the day pasted with out incident as he was beginning too relax for the evening, daring not too venture too far up the stairs for fear of what was going on under his own roof.**

**Finally close of business was approaching as the rain poured down out side, he was almost ready too lock the door as he saw a man running too the doors, with a large smile on his face he pulled the doors closed and locked with the key as the rain drenched man banged on the doors, his muffled voice echoed threw the door way.**

"**Mr Fawlty I'm from Chang Poole and Schmitt London office, I have an appointment with you for, well now!"**

**Unusual noises from the large grey haired man with glasses stopped Basil in his tracks just before he turned the key too unlock the doors.**

"**What the hell was that?"**

"**Forgive me sir, I've come along way for a moment of your time"**

"**You're another damned Yank?"**

"**Yes sir… HMMM another American! My client has authorised another price sir"**

"**What happened too that other guy who was here three days ago?"**

"**Sir, may I come in? My name is Jerry, Mr Shore sends his regrets he could not be here on this great English day, perhaps he thought it would be more fun too send me instead. But he speaks very highly of you Mr Fawlty"**

**With a slight smile he opened the door and let the man enter, his movements, his little quirks reminded Basil of some one he had seen someplace but he shrugged off the notion as he continued towards the office.**

"**MANUEL! MANUEL! GET YOUR DEGO ASS HERE!"**

**His call echoed threw the whole hotel as the beaten and worn little man came running down the stairs with a terrified look in his eyes like he just seen a ghost as Basil smiled slightly.**

"**A large pot of is Coffee okay sir?"**

"**Coffee would be fine Mr Fawlty"**

**Once more the unusual sound of popping came from the man as he looked at the worn down Spanish man.**

"**Mr Fawlty we have business, please my time is short I have a flight back to Boston tomorrow"**

"**Of course this way please, Manuel that coffee… NOW!"**

"**Yess Meester Fawltee I go quickly now"**

"**Faster you Spanish idiot"**

**With a nod Basil and Jerry walked into the office as he sat down near the computer with a large smile on his face.**

"**Well Mr Fawlty, I believe this next offer is fair enough for the object in question"**

"**Object? It is my life's work. My blood, sweat, tears and more is in this OBJECT as you call it"**

**Nervously the lawyer looked down at the floor as he handed a piece of paper to Basil, with a slight smile on his face Basil nodded finally sealing the deal for the sale of the hotel to the anonymous buyer, quickly Basil signed the papers before he changed his mind the final sale of Fawlty Towers was now complete.**

**After completing the minor details Basil and the lawyer exited the office and shook hands before the lawyer left the building with a slight hop in his step.**

"**CYBIL!… Cybil!"**

**With a wobble in her step the exited the kitchen with a slight smile on her face.**

"**Pack your bags, it's completed"**

**Nodding slightly returned to the kitchen. The next day the entire hotel guests and staff gathered at the main entrance to say final goodbyes too the Fawltys as the for the final time left the hotel for a new life.**

**One month later Basil found himself driving down a familiar road as he turned he looked in shock at the old hotel sign that now read 'Casa Della Manuel'**


End file.
